


The Useful Ginger

by Froyduhr



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross finds good use for Smith under the recording</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Useful Ginger

Title: The Useful Ginger  
Pairing: Smornby  
Warning: Filfy’ smut  
XxX  
Alexander Smith stood at the door into the kitchen and looked at his friend Ross Hornby, who was making a sandwich. ‘’What’s up, Smith?’’ Ross said and looked up from the sandwich. ‘‘My mother just called and said that my cousin Greg’s wedding is cancelled, so I can still record for the trials episode tomorrow!’’ Smith grinned. Ross smiled seductively at him. ‘’Are you sure? I mean Trott don’t know that you aren’t going. What if you do something else, hmm?’’ Smith smiled back, imagining many things that he could do while the two others played. ‘’Sins I and Trott already have planned what to do, and well, you weren’t a part of that plan.’’ Ross explained. Smith shrugged, he could probably go to town and see a movie or something. Ross put down his sandwich and walked the few steps towards the ginger man, so they stood chest-to-chest. “I’m sure I can find a use for you, Smithy.’’ He purred and pressed a kiss to the ginger’s soft lips.  
“Chis is going to be recording from his parents’ house, so, why don’t we have some fun in the meantime, hmmm?’’ Ross purred into Alex’ mouth. Alex confirmed by opening his mouth and letting Ross’ tongue find its way inside.  
‘’Good day, and welcome to Trials!’’ Chris exclaimed enthusiastically. Ross laughed and repeated the good day and explained that; “sadly Smith couldn’t be here, he had other important matters to attend.  
Those matters that now apparently was in between Ross’ legs.  
Chris and Ross had just begun to play, and Smith smiled as he zipped open Ross’ pants and mouthed the clothed, half hard member through his lover’s black boxers. The redhead hummed as he let his tongue trace up and down the bulge of the clothed erection. Ross breathed out shallowly. ‘’Something wrong mate?’’ Trott asked over the skype. ‘’No, I just fell-‘’ Smith pulled out Ross’ manhood and lapped at the tip. ‘’-FUCK! I… uhm…I fell again!’’ Ross said, covering up the loud swear. ‘’Ok, whatevs, mate.’’ Chris said from the other end. Ross looked down at the ginger, who looked back up at him and swallowed him to the hilt. The dark haired male bit his lip, to keep from moaning out the ginger’s name as he forced his eyes back on the screen. ‘’I won!’’ Chris cheered as he had, indeed, finished the lap. ‘’Are you even trying mate! You are no challenge for the incredible Christopher Trott!’’ The brunette cheered. ‘’Bring it on, ya greasy walrus! I’m gonna win the next one.”  
Ross was able to keep most of the groans and moans of pleasure inside while he played, even though he wasn’t able to win any of the laps. Smith continued to work in a slow, but even rhythm.  
Finally, it looked like Ross was about to win and as he crossed the finish line, he felt himself come deep down his ginger boyfriend’s throat. “YES!” he half exclaimed-half moaned and looked down on Smith, who was just sliding the large cock out of his throat. Smith moaned heavily and sat back on his naked arse, stroking his own member. Smith grinned at his boyfriend and started to thrust a finger inside of his own hole, licking his lips clean of the black-haired man’s cum.  
Ross’ eyes darkened with lust. Only five more minutes, and then he would be able to fuck the ginger into oblivion.


End file.
